


Brighter then the Vegas lights

by Panic_att_the_everywhere



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesty Lodge, Anxiety Attacks, Boyd is a bitch, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jake and dani are twins, Jake has anger issues, Kirby has anxiety, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Single Parents, Stars, more to be added later - Freeform, single dads, the cryptonomica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_att_the_everywhere/pseuds/Panic_att_the_everywhere
Summary: Ned and his son ran away from Las Vegas Nevada to Kepler West Virginia.Barclays just trying to keep his family together and his kids out of trouble.after their kids get into a fight at school these two meet and instantly hate each other, so why can't they stop thinking about each other.AKA: The single dad AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Barclay & Jake Coolice & Dani, Barclay/Edmund "Ned" Chicane, Edmund "Ned" Chicane & Kirby, Mama/Moira (The Adventure Zone), past ned/boyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> feedback is gratefully accepted this is my first TAZ fic and im really happy to share it with you. (Please read tags)

Of all the reasons Ned Chicane thought he would have been called in by the high school today, a fight was not one of them. His son wasn’t known as the kind of kid to get into fights in fact he usually kept his head down which is why it had shocked Ned when the principal called him on the first day at the new school to tell him Kirby had been involved in an altercation with another student. As he stepped into the school the bell rang and students flooded the hallways making it even more difficult to navigate. He sighed in annoyance just wanting to collect his son and leave. After a while of wadding through the crowd of students he saw the tell tale pink dyed hair and red beanie his son always wore, and as he got closer, he could the kid next to his son. The boy had blond hair and tanned skin he was wearing an obnoxiously bright jacket and ski goggles around his neck and a bloody lip. That’s what really got Neds attention as he sped up getting closer enough to see his son sporting a black eye. 

“Kid what the hell happened?” he said as he made his way to the two high schoolers. They both turned their attention to him Kirby’s eyes going wide as they landed on his dad. 

“I promise I didn’t do anything dad” Kirby said holding his hands up defensively but as he did the other kid pipped up.

“Bull shit! You pushed me I was defending myself “the blond kid yelled 

“I didn’t push you I tripped after you tripped me might I add” Kirby shot back, and Ned was worried things were going to get heated again when another man stepped up beside him.

“Jake what are you going on about” the guy asked slightly annoyed looking at the blond kid. The kid, Jake, was quick to answer.

“I was just defending myself dad like you taught me to do, this kid attacked me all because I told him he was in my seat.” Jake said looking at his dad with a look of innocence that honestly pissed Ned off. He made his way over to. His kids side watching as the other man did the same.

“hey kid you ok?” he said speaking low so that the other two couldn’t hear. Kirby nodded ignoring The other boy beside him in favor of his dad.

“I swear I didn’t know it was his seat and when he said it was his I went to get up but I tripped and I think he thinks I meant to push him so he punched me so I did what you told me to do and fought back” he said quickly and quietly. Ned just nodded in responds as the other man turned to them 

“It sounds like this is all being blown out of proportion can you just ask your kid to apologize for pushing my son and this can all be done with” he said looking slightly annoyed.

“My son? Your kid punched my kid if anyones apologizing it should be him” Ned said standing up taller addressing him 

“He was defending himself, your kid was clearly the instigator, and now I can definitely see where he gets his behavior from.” The man said rolling his eyes 

“what is that supposed to mean.” Ned said glaring.

“just that its clear his behavior is the result of your shitty parenting” the man bit back rolling his eyes. Kirby’s eyes widened as much as they could due to his swollen eye.

“That’s bull shit” he yelled “my dad is a great parent and you have no room to judge your kid claimed owner ship of a fucking seat” he finished looking at Barclay angerly. Jake was staring at him mouth open wide.

“Control your kid, I swear no one knows how to parent anymore” he just said simply which made ned even more angry he was about to say something when a tall lady stepped out of the office next to them “Chicane? Steadman?” she said “please step into my office” the two men left their children and walked into the office where the woman turned to them 

“now we need to discuss your children’s behavior today, Mr. Steadman-”

“Barclay please” the other man said 

“Alright Barclay, this is the fourth fight Jake has been in this semester one more detention and he will be facing suspension” she said.

“this fight was not my sons’ fault” the other man, Barclay, said.

“Well it certainly isn’t my sons’ fault!” Ned chimed in the woman gave him the side eye.

“Now Mr. Chicane we are aware that for legal reasons your son’s history is inaccessible, but this kind of behavior is not tolerated especially not on the first day” she said, “and for that Kirby will also be getting detention, 3 days’ worth.” 

Ned sighed “ok fine can I leave with my kid now” he asked just wanting to leave this entire situation and he was relieved when she nodded. He made his way out of the office passing Barclays kid to get to his own “you ready to go kid” he asked, and Kirby nodded getting up and fallowing his dad closely. When they were out Ned spun to face his kid.

“you alright kid? You need to talk?” he asked quickly looking Kirby up and down. Despite his swollen eye Kirby smiled.

“I’m fine dad a little banged up but everything’s good up there though” he said motioning to his head. Ned relaxed throwing an arm around his son and leading them both to the continental getting into the driver’s side while Kirby got into the passenger’s seat. Ned could see across the parking lot as Barclay and his son left the school and got into an old pick up truck. He scowled and started the car pulling away passive aggressively honking at the duo as he did. Kirby stared out the window silently watching the trees go by and ned watched him closely as he drove.

“what do you want for dinner tonight kiddo?” he asked earning just a shrug from his son. Ned sighed thinking for a minute “hey my check went through today why we don’t go out tonight get a good meal?” he asked, and he could see the kid next to him perk up at the mention of going out to eat. “so that’s how I get your attention promise food” he laughed, Kirby laughed as well.

“sorry you had to come down on the first day dad” he said with an awkward smile. Ned smiled back and used one hand to mess up his hair.

“kid I didn’t expect you to make it through the day anyway, in fact I’m proud it was a fight that I was called in for. That means you made it through the day without an attack” he smiled, and Kirby smiled back slightly proud of himself hearing his dad was proud. After driving for a while, they pulled into a tourist trap looking museum with a sign out front that said ‘The Cryptonomica.’ 

“Home sweet home” ned laughed when they got in. the museum was set up, so the front part was the typical tourist trap set up with a cryptozoology theme, cryptid memorabilia lined the walls and display cases and there was a small gift shop area near the door. Though in the back of the museum there was an area set up like a mini apartment with a small living room and kitchenet and two bedrooms attached by a bathroom. Kirby walked through high fiving the bigfoot statue as he went to the house part of the building. Ned fallowed laughing 

“Do you have to do that every time we walk into the house?” he asked 

“Duh. Me and bigfoot are bros now it would be like a betrayal if I didn’t” he said laughing as well. Ned rolled his eyes.

“Never call the bigfoot statue your “bro” again that’s just sad kid” he said, and Kirby just shrugged “alright now do your homework and then we’ll go eat” he said, and Kirby nodded pulling out a notebook and beginning to write. While his son was preoccupied Ned went to the front door and bolted the multiple locks and walked back checking the windows as he did. Kirby picked up on his dads’ paranoia when he reentered the room and frowned.

“you know there’s no one looking for us, right? He doesn’t even know where we are. We got as far away from Vegas as we possibly could” he said trying but unable to hide the worried look on his face. Ned sighed.

“I know kid just being safe” he said paranoia fading into a soft smile. “now finish your homework.”

“I did, it was easy.” He said with a huge grin. Ned laughed looking over at the boy’s paper not understanding any of the shit on the paper.

“I don’t believe you finished that quick but ill take your word for it. Grab your coat and well go, and I said coat not hoodie this isn’t Vegas kid, its cold” he said watching Kirby run off to his room. Ned sighed straightening up the room. When Kirby came back, he smiled. 

“We ready to go dad?” he asked looking excited and ned nodded putting a hand on Kirby’s back leading him outside and locking the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight Barclay reflects on his family and Jake gets away without punishment. introducing amnesty lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda an introduction to Barclay's side of things and his family dynamics. I promise to start writing more I got caught up with college. thank you guys for reading!!

Barclay was fuming when he got in the car Jake slipping in silently beside him. They both watched as the continental drove out of the parking lot and Barclay flipped them the bird when Ned honked at the two of them. He sighed and started the truck looking over to Jake who had his head down in his phone.

“your damn lucky kid but not lucky enough to escape telling your mom you got another detention.” He said with a small smirk towards his son. Jake groaned and shut off his phone.

“aww come on I told you it wasn’t my fault that kid was the one who started it! I’m the victim!” he said dramatically defending himself.

“I don’t disagree with you kid but your moms terrifying and I’m not touching that with a 10 ft pole, you’re on your own.” He laughed driving the opposite way Ned and Kirby had driven.

“traitor she already thinks I’m the screw up and that Dani is the ‘Perfect twin’ you can’t go up to bat for me just once” he scowled bitterly crossing his arms. Barclay sighed again pulling over and putting a hand on jakes shoulder.

“kid we’ve been over this you’re not a screw up, you have some issues with anger sure but you’re a good kid and we’re dealing right? One step at a time.” He said 

“one step at a time” Jake repeated nodding 

“And fine I’ll go with you to talk to her; this isn’t the end of the world kiddo” he said smiling as he started the car again driving to the large resort the two of them called home. 

If you would have asked Barclay at 21 where he’d be in 15 years he would not have said living with his two best friends in a ski resort that one of said friends owned co-parenting the twins born out of a one nigh stand with said friend leading both to the conclusion they were gay. He would have laughed. But somehow that’s what happened, and they made it work. Madeline Cobb owner of the amnesty lodge is a woman with a hard exterior but despite that she was many of Barclays firsts his first true friend, his first time, and the cause of his first panic attack when years ago she told him she was pregnant. Then along with Madeline came Arlo Thacker the weirdest man Barclay had ever met but Madeline’s best friend who their kids called uncle Thacker. Out of everyone living at the lodge Thacker confused Barclay the most, from the weird food the man insisted on eating to the weirdly good advice he gave even when no one asked for it. Other then the three adults the only other permanent residents of the lodge were the twins Jake and Dani Cobb who despite being twins were as different as night and day. Jake was like fire always moving with endless energy never being able to stay still or out of trouble but also lacking the social skills to always act in an appropriate manor. This endless energy sometimes leads to outbursts of anger the poor kid couldn’t control. And if Jake was fire then dani was water a calming presence to just about everyone who preferred to sit and read or go outside on walks then constantly be up and moving. Despite this she was very popular with what seemed like a lot of friends and a girlfriend always hanging around. They balanced each other out perfectly but Barclay knew Jake sometimes envied Danis calm nature. 

Barclay was brought out of his thoughts by their arrival at the Amnesty Lodge Resort. He parked the truck and got out of the car waiting for Jake to fallow and leading the boy inside the large building.

“Madeline? Arlo? I’m home and I’m not alone” he said, and Jake shot him a look. They both looked nervous as they heard someone around the corner and internally groaned when they saw the five-foot two form of Madeline cobb.

“Now why in the ever-loving fuck is Jake home at this hour it better be because he won a damn medal, or his class burned to the ground” she said hands on her hips.

“No such luck Maddie but we both deserve medals after the father son duo we had to deal with” Barclay grumbled and Jake kind of smirked before Barclay shot him a look. 

“Well Christ on a cracker what actually happened” She asked 

“I got in another fight. But it wasn’t my fault this time it was self-defense the new kid pushed me then tried to act all innocent then he cursed at dad” Jake said defensively. 

“Just a classic case of some guy who shouldn’t have a license to be a parent and a kid who needs some fucking discipline” Barclay ranted. Madeline gave him a small smirk she hadn’t heard him this fired up in long while. 

“well sounds like whatever part you played in this kid schools punishing you enough. Alright homework now.” She said and Jake, happy to be free, ran away. “How hot was the dad?” Madeline smirked and Barclay choked on air

“he was not” he said defiantly “I swear he wasn’t! don’t give me that look” he said. Madeline just laughed.

“sure, he wasn’t” the sarcasm was dripping in her tone and he just waved her off going to the kitchen. This was going to be a long week he could feel it. 

After a while of him cooking dinner the door flung open and the tell-tale whistling of Arlo Thacker and the voice of dani complaining about something came from the entrance. Barclay smiled and put the food in the oven to cook before stepping out to greet the two. 

“welcome home” he said with a smile. Dani grinned and walked over to hug him.

“is it true Jake got into Another fight?” she asked emphasis on another. 

“your brother was provoked into defending himself in an altercation yes” he said, and she just laughed 

“so, he got into a fight?” Dani reiterated smugly and Barclay just sighed 

“yes, and do not bring it up to him me and mama already talked to him about it and we’re gonna handle it.” He said in truth he didn’t want Jakes inferiority complex getting any worse because of this. Dani just kinda shrugged and moved to the living room to do her work and Arlo took her place.

“how was your day Clay” Arlo asked laughing to himself, he’d been using the same phrase for a few years now and for some reason still found it funny. Barclay loved the man however and humored him with a laugh.

“interesting. I met the most infuriating man today; he was the definition of an entitled parent and quite frankly deserves to have his child taken away and placed any where but with him. I swear even Muffy and Winthrop would make better fucking parents then this guy. And his kid was totally disrespectful talking back and cursing at me. The pair of them were the most reprehensible people I swear I ever met” he ranted while Arlo just sat back and smirked.

“so, he’s cute?” he just simply asked, and Barclay just made a frustrated noise between a scream and a yelp.

“No, he’s not cute god damn I swear you and Madeline share one split brain cell” he said, and Thacker just laughed 

“so, does he have a name? this not hot annoying dad?” he asked, and Barclay struggled to remember.

“uh I think his last name was Chicane? Don’t remember a first name” he said, and Thacker just smiled wider. 

“I think that’s the guy that moved into Tori’s old place the cryptowhatever.” He said 

“that would be fitting” Barclay muttered as the kitchen timer went off. He moved from where Arlo was over to the kitchen and took out the food before sending out a mass text and within seconds, he heard footsteps from all different sides of the house. With a smile he picked up the food and carried it over setting it on the large dining room table before taking his seat. It wasn’t long before they were all chatting and laughing that Barclay let himself forget the events of the day. Because he had his family and in the end of the day, they were what was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you gut so much for reading I promise to find an actual schedule for writing and uploading. also shout out to Penny and Jace who bring Ned and Barclay to life and inspired this fic and also shout out to the whole Amino group I love you guys!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting With Keplers one man welcoming committee, Arlo Thacker, turns into a dinner invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. sorry for being away for so long a lot in the world is happening and a lot has hit me hard in the form of isolation and depression from isolation. I didn't have the motivation to write or even reach out to people for a while and kinda disappeared from the internet for a while and I'm sorry about that. I'm getting better and have more energy and motivation now so you guys have a new chapter and hopefully will have more in the near future.

Ned sighed as he looked back down at the grocery list Kirby had made for him which was less actual groceries and more soda and snack foods the kid wanted him to buy. When they were back in Vegas they rarely had to cook when there were restaurants on every corner. In Kepler however, there were only maybe five or six places to eat and they were usually full of people watching sports or people trying to avoid the crowds of people watching sports. To Ned life in Kepler wasn’t bad, it was just very different from what he was used to having grown up in the big city. He was so used to everything being so big and bright that it honestly shocked him how dark Kepler got at night. The town itself felt very warm and small in a way Ned previously only thought was made up for country songs and hallmark movies. The people of Kepler seemed nice enough but it still freaked Ned out to hear people politely greet him when he walked down the street, everyone seemed so comfortable and for some reason that made Ned even more uncomfortable. 

He was pulled out of his inner monologue by a tap on his shoulder, a tap that honestly just proved his point of people being too comfortable, as he turned to see a man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and a grin on his face.

“Need any help? You’ve been standing there for a while” he said with a small chuckle. Ned held back an uncomfortable grimace and instead put the overly confident smile he used for costumers.

“Just trying to decipher my kids’ grocery list, I think he’s convinced Doritos and RC cola counts as a meal” he joked. The other man laughed harder than Ned thought appropriate for his shitty attempt at humor.  
“well then you came to the right place, Leo keeps the shelves fully stocked with every flavor of Dorito your kid could possibly want. I’m Arlo Thacker town historian and researcher, you new to Kepler? I haven’t seen you around before” Arlo said as he had pointed Ned over to an aisle with shelves upon shelves of chip bags. 

“Ned Chicane and yea just moved in a month ago,” Ned said his focus now on which bag of chips to get and not on the stranger who had decided to become his new shopping companion. 

At hearing the last name, Chicane, Arlo’s grin grew wider. This was the man Barclay had been unable to shut up about for almost a week, constantly complaining about the “shitty father” he’d met at Jakes school. It had become a bet between him and Madeline every day to see how long it would take for their housemate to bring up the man he claimed to hate so much. Now having the man in front of him gave him an idea, one he knew Barclay would hate.

“Well welcome to Kepler Ned, if you like me and my family would love to have you and your family over for dinner tonight. We run Amnesty lodge the one and only resort in our fine little town and have plenty to go around.” Thacker said with a wide sincere smile. Ned froze for a moment not expecting the offer. If he wasn’t used to people saying hi to him on streets, he was certainly not used to people inviting him to dinner. He didn’t really have time to think before answering the man right in front of him.

“that sounds great w-we’d love to,” He said awkwardly 

“Great then I’ll see you tonight at 8 don’t be late,” Arlo said finally picking up his basket and leaving Ned alone. Ned for his part just stood there trying to process if what just happened really happened. In his head, he cursed himself out for agreeing to this as he continued on with his shopping. 

It would be almost half an hour later when he got home with his arms full of shopping bags, he struggled to relock the doors after he entered the quiet building. The only sound he could hear came from the living room section of the house area where he could tell the TV was playing a Star Wars movie Ned had seen at least a dozen times courtesy of Kirby. He walked back to find that in fact, the movie was playing, and his kid was fast asleep on the couch with his school stuff scattered on the small table in front of him. Ned sighed but silently walked into the kitchen to put away the food opting to let Kirby sleep for a while longer before telling him that they had to go to some stranger’s place for dinner. He briefly thought about maybe using Kirby as an excuse to get out of it but realized he couldn’t do that to his kid, couldn’t use him like that. So instead he spent the next hour or so mentally preparing himself for what the night will entail until he heard shifting coming from the living room which he hoped was Kirby waking up.

He laughed when he walked into the living room seeing his kids messed up hair as he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and pull the beanie that had fallen off of his head back on.

“What time is it?” Kirby asked yawning. Ned just chuckled.

“time to get up kid we’re going out to dinner,” he said. Kirby looked at his dad with concern written clearly across his face.

“do we have enough money to go out again? I can cook if you don’t want to, I mean it’ll probably just be pasta bu-“ Ned quickly cut off Kirby’s nervous rambling knowing that the kid would work himself up if he didn’t.

“no kid no I ran into someone at the store, he was nice enough to invite us to dinner looks like its time we meet some of the locals” Ned laughed in an attempt of humor, Kirby just cringed

“we’re gonna get murdered” he muttered, and Ned laughed louder 

“where’s your sense of adventure kid?” he said loudly and with his tacky tour guide voice. Kirby just looked up and smirked.

“Think I left it back in Vegas,” The kid said getting up off the couch and heading to his room only to emerge a moment later having changed into what Ned could only describe as “nicer” clothes to what his son usually wore. Jeans, a black t-shirt, and a flannel Ned had mostly bought him as a joke when they had first moved to the small countryside town saying the kid would need to blend in with the crowd now that they were on the run. It was that kind of dark humor that Ned used to turn their situation into a sort of game. They were fugitives on the run, or spies who knew too much, or even cryptid hunters in West Virginia to catch the elusive moth man. Anything other than a paranoid man and anxious scared kid in witness protection.  
“We’re not getting murdered, you trust me, right?” Ned asked offering a bright smile and Kirby sighed.

“yea I trust you” he nodded as the two-headed out the door to Ned's car side by side and departed to amnesty lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and continued support. the dinner will be the next chapter I write and things will finally start to go a bit faster. as with the rest of the chapters this story is dedicated to my inspirations for Ned and Barclay, Jace and Penny and the rest of the people ive met through TAZ. 
> 
> and again if you're reading this and you know who you are. I'm sorry ive been MIA. I'm getting better and I will hopefully reach out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading again feedback is always welcome. This fic is heavily influenced and dedicated to my Roleplay Family on Amiino who helped me by letting me bounce ideas off of them and encouraging me in my writing.


End file.
